Heat Wave
by derpmano
Summary: Flippy is stuck outside in one hundred degree heat thanks to Splendid and his hare-brained schemes. Now they venture out to find a place with air conditioning and hot babes. Mostly air conditioning. Bromance! Flippy x Splendid
1. Get Out

Flippy was treading down the sidewalk, feet sweating in his thick combat boots. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't exuding buckets of the sweat—it was an extremely hot day in Happy Tree Town, and many were experiencing the same predicament as he.

Although, the green haired teen undoubtedly had it worse. He had just been released from a brutal military training session at the base, and was cursing the powers for slinging yet another obstacle in his way even though he'd already passed the obstacle course with flying colors.

He swore at the glaring sun and ripped off his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder. His tank top was soaked through and clung to his body like fly paper.

He arrived at an intersection, stopping for a red light. Flippy jammed his finger irritably into the button several times, though it never acknowledged him with a white sign.

Flippy groaned. "So hot," he complained, fanning his chest with his own shirt, flapping the material back and forth to ventilate his body. His cheeks were red from sunburn. Training was longer and more exhausting than usual. Maybe they were going to be drafted soon.

He grimaced at the thought. Flakey would be devastated. He hopes that he hasn't come to the right conclusion, but from past experiences, it would be the inevitable.

He strolled along the cross walk with that in mind.

oOo

Flippy tried not to trip over his front steps in utter exhaustion. That would be both embarrassing and completely retarded, because he is a freaking soldier and tripping over the steps is for wimps and little kids.

He pushed his key into the door, grateful he was finally home, and opened the door.

As soon as it swung open, he was met with a blast of heat to the face.

Flippy shouted in surprise, shielding his face with an arm and stumbling back down the steps.

"What the hell!" The doorway exuded heat like a furnace. It was hot. Even hotter than the rays of heat coming from the unforgiving sun. Between the two sources of heat, he sweated heavily.

Hesitantly climbing back up a step, he waved a hand in front of it, feeling his skin shrivel in the heat like paper. He pulled his hand back. His palm was peeling like an orange. "Ew, gross." He scrunched up his nose.

He scuffed the damaged hand on his camouflage pants, seeing large flakes of skin flutter to the ground.

He groaned again in disgust and left the hand dangling by his side so he didn't have to look at it. He stared back into the entry way. What the hell happened in his house? Why was it so hot? He made a face. Did he leave the heater on? He had no idea it could go that high. That could probably kill someone.

Then, as he was distracted by his thoughts, a blue figure stumbled out of the door way and fell roughly into his arms.

"Whoa!" he stuttered, blushing and flustered by the sudden contact. "Hey, what?" Flippy looked down at the head of hair resting on his collar bone. "Splendid?"

The blue haired teen looked up to groggily acknowledge him and laid his head back down onto its resting place.

"No!" Flippy shouted, blush diminishing and shook the boy roughly into consciousness. "You'd better wake up! Who do you think I am? Your fucking mother? Get the fuck up!" He slapped the guy's face repeatedly.

"Hey! Okay! Stop!" Splendid begged, swiping at the hand hitting him and standing upright. He looked just as flustered as Flippy, only looking a bit guilty as well.

Flippy remembered the heat coming from his house. "What the hell happened in there! What did you do?" he demanded, shaking a finger at the still open doorway.

"Uh." Splendid started sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in apology. "I sort of heard about your army training."

"Military." Flippy corrected. "Idiot."

"Oh, right. I heard that you were training a lot harder than usual, and I thought that you'd like it if I made you something to eat when you got back." He grinned, looking up into Flippy's eyes. He was not amused. He quickly started again, "So I made cookies—or tried to—and was doing all the cooking stuff. But the directions said two hours in the oven plus pre heating, so I sped it up with my, uh. Heat vision." He finished a big grin, as if he expected to be forgiven.

Flippy stared at him for the longest moment before saying, "That's it. I'm going to kill you."

The blue haired teen flinched at the murder in his friend's eyes and sputtered, "But it's the thought that counts, right? Right?" He raised both hands, putting a flimsy barrier between the two of them.

"The thought of me killing you, yeah." He rolled up his sleeves.

Just then, a blue ribbon fluttered in Flippy's peripherals. He swung his head to meet the teen who was floating above him ten feet in the air.

"Lover's quarrel?" the boy sneered.

"The hell do you want, Splendont?" he growled, balling his hand into a fist, staring up into his blood red eyes.

He shrugged. "I'm thirsty. I'm also your personal tormentor. Get me some water."

"Like hell." Flippy snapped. "Actually, it is like hell in there. Thanks to this guy," he jabbed a thumb at a remorseful looking Splendid. "My house is fucking flaming because he had this stupid ass idea of using heat vision on cookies. Like a fucking idiot. But hey, help yourself to whatever. Everything's probably burned to a crisp now anyways. Like your stupid cookies."

"I said I'm sorry!" he argued, pouting in a way he hoped would get some points.

It didn't. "Oh, shut the hell up."

Splendont didn't really care one way or the other. "I can have anything? Cool. Dibs on the TV." He flew into the now burning house, scavenging whatever he could.

Flippy and Splendid stared into the flaming hole that was Flippy's front door.

"This is all your fault."

Splendid hung his head grimly.


	2. Flaky Bakes A Cake

oOo

Flakey was in the kitchen baking something delicious for her boy friend, Flippy.

Mind you, he wasn't her boyfriend, just a really good friend that happened to be a boy. They've been friends since kindergarten when he offered her a flower and said it reminded him of her. Sure, it was trampled and wilted looking because a bunch of people had walked over it, but the shade of its petals had been vibrant and beautiful, so she was thrilled and accepted it.

She blushed remembering it. It's not like she's had a crush on him since that day. No, she shook her head quickly in an effort to get rid of the red in her cheeks.

She was just worried that he might be hungry after training. Yes, that's it.

The oven dinged, and she rushed over to the counter to slip on her animal shaped oven mitts. She smiled at the cuteness of the things and opened the over door, pulling the pan out of the steamy enclosure.

Flakey inhaled the sweet aroma of the unfinished cake. "Oh," she breathed. "That smells good."

Proud of a job well done, she set the hot confection on a cooling rack and leaned against the kitchen counter once again, waiting for the cake to air out.

It was chocolate this time. For his birthday, she had made a vanilla cake, but she's not sure whether he enjoyed it or not. The party hadn't ended very well, she grimaced. Just in case the flavor of the cake had been a factor in the day's misfortune, she changed it to one she knew for sure he liked.

And there wasn't going to be a surprise party today, that's for sure. She had prepared her house for his visit, noise proofing even the quietest cabinets and drawers, making sure everything was screwed in tight the way it should be, and removed all objects that could be pushed over and broken. All knifes, kitchen utensils, sharp objects, and writing supplies had been safely stored in the basement, which was locked, and the key was buried six feet under in the backyard.

Everything was perfect! She grinned in her success. All she needed was the cake, and she was ready to put a smile on Flippy's face!

Hopefully one that isn't basking in the blood of his victims.

She was beginning to cover the cake in a smooth frosting when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, which had taken a turn for the bloody.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" she called, busy putting the icing on the cake. So to speak.

"Hey." Flippy greeted nonchalantly from the entrance. Splendid floated in behind him, surveying the place. He'd never been in Flakey's house before, namely because Flippy had never let him. The boy was always worried that his super strength would activate without warning and he'd kill the poor girl, but the blue haired super hero swore he'd never do that, at least not on purpose. It hadn't convinced him, but Splendid promised that if he ended up accidently murdering anyone the teen cared about, he was free to kill him.

Flippy had agreed readily, and went on to go pay his girlfriend—girl friend, girl that is a friend? He had never cleared that up—who he had just remembered invited him over for something.

Her house was nice, Splendid thought, looking around. He had no idea what this Flakey person did for a job, but it apparently paid well. A delicious smell wafted in the hallway, and his stomach growled. He saw Flippy entering the kitchen, and eagerly did so himself.

"Hi, Flippy. How did your training go?" she asked thoughtfully, beaming.

"Okay, I guess." He said noncommittally, eying the cake on the counter behind her.

She seemed to realize something and blushed, embarrassed. "Silly me, you must be tired. Here," she stuttered, taking his camouflage jacket that was damp with sweat and draping over her arm. "Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable, and I'll—" She looked frantically between the jacket and the cake, trying to decide whether she should go hang the jacket up or serve him cake first.

Flippy beat her to the decision. "I got it." He draped the thing over the back of a chair and looked back at her. Her heart skipped at the contact. "You made something?" he said, looking past her once again.

"Right," she sputtered and turned to get the cake. Gripping the tray with her bare hands, she yelped.

She snatched her hands back and curled them tightly. "Ow." She teared up at the pain in her fingertips, unfurling her hand and seeing the bright red spots on her fingers.

Flippy circled around her, looking calmer than her. "What happened? Let me see," he said, taking her hands gently and turned them over, examining them.

Flakey squawked and tried to pull away, backing into the counter. She was worried that the sight of the wound could set him off, but embarrassed in spite of herself. He was so close! Her heart picked up its pace in her chest, pounding like a drum. She wished he wouldn't come any closer, for quite a few reasons.

"Let me handle it," He said in a commanding voice. She obeyed, knowing it's better not to struggle against someone who could snap at any moment. He took a look at her reddened fingers and grunted. "It's not that bad. At least not that bad that we need to call an ambulance for it. Come on, sit down and I'll try to find something to put on it."

She sighed, standing by as he pulled out a chair and she sat down. "I'm sorry for causing trouble," she whimpered.

"This was for me, wasn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry? You did something nice for me. That's nothing to apologize about."

Flakey nodded, still feeling regretful.

"Actually," he pointed his thumb at a boy who's presence she only just noted. She flinched at the sudden sight of him. How long had Splendid been there? "Take this idiot for example. He tried to make me cookies or some shit and ended up burning down my house. By the way, I have to crash here for a while," he added as an afterthought. "At least when you set your mind to it, you can do something right. Without burning my house down."

"It was an accident!" The super hero protested.

"I couldn't give less of a microscopic shit about that." Flippy retorted. "Actually, you get the first aid kit. It's your punishment. Your punishment, damn you."

Flakey processed his words carefully and smiled. Flippy really did care about her, didn't he? The thought made her glad, giving her a warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside.

Flippy and Splendid continued to argue until the green haired boy literally kicked the other out of the room and shouted, "Don't come back until you get it! You don't get any cake either, she made that for me!"

She hoped Flippy would like her cake. She had made it thinking of him, with all the love in her heart.


	3. More Of A Weirdo Than Us

oOo

"That was some bomb ass cake." Flippy bragged, kicking the last of the crumbs off his lips and chuckling at Splendid, who was clutching his growling, empty stomach with a pained face.

"You could have at least shared one piece, I'm starving." He complained like a little kid, but the self proclaimed 'super hero' wasn't getting any of his sympathy any time soon.

He scoffed at the childish response. "If you were hungry, you shouldn't have burned the cookies. And my house. Which you have to pay for. I'm not letting that go anytime soon, by the way."

Splendid sighed. "Yeah, I thought not. You always hold grudges until the very end, don't you."

"Damn right. My memory is mother fucking astounding, and don't you forget it."

They had left Flakey's house, having treated her wounds and with Flippy eating the entire cake just to show the super powered teen that he could and Flakey happy that he enjoyed it so much, not seeming to realize he was only chowing down so hard to spite Splendid.

Now, they were making their way past Flippy's burning house, which Splendont had thoroughly pillaged and was now redecorating his house with the newly charred furniture and appliances.

Flippy didn't really know where he was walking to, but he didn't feel like staying at Flakey's house with the idiot hero hanging around him.

It was still scorching outside. Between the two of them, there was enough sweat dripping off their arms, face and balls to supply the children of Africa a year's worth of water, saving millions of lives.

Alas, they didn't care about saving those millions of lives. They wanted to find an air conditioner and fast. Flippy found himself regretted leaving the nice coolness of Flakey's house, but it was unavoidable. Her dad would have come home any minute before they'd left, and he wanted to avoid that nutjob at any cost.

So, they were walking to an unknown destination, sweating like pigs in heat and having no idea what was in store for them. Which was more of the same, which was inevitable stupidity and violence.

Flippy would have turned back if he'd known.

The blue haired boy snapped out of his whining trip and circled around Flippy to point at something in the distance. "Hey, look! Isn't that Sniffles' place?"

Flippy looked up, uninterested, and saw the observatory gleaming brightly in the daylight. He squinted, eyes unused to the glare. The enormous telescope protruding from the rooftop was enough indication that, yes, it was Sniffles' place.

And Sniffles would have air conditioning.

"Let's get the fuck out of this stupid sun," Flippy said, and turned heel to the massive building with his friend—boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Rival-turned-mutual trust relationship? Even he hadn't cleared that up—in tow.

They reached the front door after a solid ten minutes of circling its gigantic circumference and stood before the towering front doors in slight intimidation.

"Ring the doorbell," he said, doing it himself before Splendid could somehow reach over and break it with his stupid ridiculous strength. "Fucktard."

It took a while for any response, but a crackle sounded in a speaker high above them saying, "Sorry about that. I had to disarm the security system before it disintegrated you into a pile of ashes. You're lucky you had Splendid with you, Flippy, or it would have done it without hesitation. Fortunately, the system was confused at the presence of a negative profile and a positive one, so it stalled before aiming its weapons at you."

Flippy's mouth hung open in shock at the revelation he could've just died, but his companion laughed, "'Aiming its weapons' sounds like someone's whipping their junk at something."

The doors buzzed loudly and opened ominously inwards, making the two outside look incredibly small. "Come in, come in. I'm only working on making dual chimeras from woodland animals, but it's not so important that I'll turn away my friends when they come to visit." The speaker crackled again.

"I should get a religion so this shit doesn't happen to me," Flippy grumbled and walked into the place.

"Did you hear what he said? I saved your life! You should thank me," Splendid bragged as the doors shut behind them.

Their footsteps echoed through the amazingly immense corridor. Splendid looked around the place like there was something amazing on the walls, but it was all just smooth metal.

"We could be inside an alien spaceship." He said, possibly day dreaming of the situation in his impossibly tiny yet imaginative pea of a brain.

Flippy shook his head. He didn't want to know what goes on up there in Splendid's empty skull. He always imagined a pack of leprechauns dwelling in there, holding Irish dance matches and hording gold in the confines of the space.

It made more sense if he really thought about it.

The hallway came to an abrupt end in a slapped together wall comprised of several slabs of welded metal plates, all different metals and colors fused together in an ugly ensemble. This one was much smaller than the one at the entrance, barely surpassing the height of the smaller of the two. Splendid would have to duck, it seems.

The hero gulped at the door's appearance. "We could be in Amnesia."

"Don't say scary shit like that." Flippy sweated nervously.

The door creaked open inwards, as the other had did, and revealed a young, sooty face concealed by thick goggles. Sniffles smiled widely, pulling the door back with a orange gloved hand and reached out for a hug. "Splendid! Flippy! My friends! How are you?" He pulled Flippy into a big bear hug that the green haired boy tried to squirm out of.

"I'm fine! Jesus, let go of me, you smell like a shit winery!"

Sniffles departed with the grin still intact, unperturbed by his friend's blatant insult. Splendid hugged him generously, trying not to pop him like a grape. "How's it going, Sniffles? Whatcha working on?" he asked excitedly, like he wanted to know about Teletubbies or whatever it was the mad scientist was trying to create this time.

"Dual chimeras." He said with a wicked grin. "Come in, I'll show you." He stepped to the side to let in the boys, and shut the door tightly after them. Stepping in, Flippy saw the endless number of locks on the door and witnessed Sniffles sliding, barring and clicking every single one of them shut. "To keep them in and intruders out." He beamed, disturbing Flippy greatly.

"What happens if you get attacked? Don't you have an escape hatch or something somewhere in here?" he asked, scanning the place for such a thing. He was mostly worried for his own safety, should the dual daffies attack.

The crazy boy only smiled brightly. "If I did, they could escape too! It's the Tree Town's life over mine!"

Flippy found himself wanting to leave very urgently.

"Wow! Are these it?" Splendid called from the other side of the very cluttered room. He was hovering (literally) over a box labeled 'creatures' and cooing sweetly. "Aw, they're little cuties!"

"That's them," Sniffles confirmed, making his way around the several tables scattered with random mechanic looking tools, surgical things, and other assorted items that didn't seem to have any purpose in a laboratory, like a boot with a plant sprouting out of it. What was with that? "There were lots before them, but they never came out the way I wanted them to. I worked day and night for week until I came up with these little guys." He gave a look at Flippy through his thick goggles and waved him over.

The boy was reluctant after the disturbing explanation of the danger the creature might present, but shuffled over to the box anyhow.

One look into the box and his eyes seized. He hadn't expected that. Before him was a cute little puppy with big eyes and a wagging, drooling tongue sticking from its open mouth.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say.

Splendid was captivated. "Aw, look at him, Flippy! Isn't he adorable?" He rubbed the puppy on his cheek lovingly, which Flippy wasn't entirely sure was sanitary, especially since it was a lab animal.

Nonetheless, he agreed. "Yeah, he's a cute little fucker."

"You like it?" Sniffles beamed in pride, watching Splendid bounce his head up and down vigorously in response. "You can have it. I just need to run a few more tests to see if it's stable for the outside world. But, if it passes, it's yours."

Splendid squealed like a little girl in delight, the highest sound Flippy's ever heard in his life, and probably enough to break glass if there was any in the room. He heard a glass shatter somewhere. There you go.

The hero rubbed the dog in his face once again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sniffles! I—"

His thanks were cut short by a feral snarling coming from the animal next to his face. He lifted it up from his face, and saw its horrifying expression.

The puppy's face was scrunched up tightly, brows knit fiercely and lips curled up, baring teeth like daggers. It foamed at the mouth, and barked sharply, loudly, making everyone, even the stupid Splendid, flinch back in shock.

The dog teared at Splendid's grip, snapping its demon teeth, trying to get at his face.

He shouted in surprise and squeezed the dog to keep it from getting any closer.

The puppy's head expanded like a balloon, eyes popping from the sockets, then exploded in a shower of blood, guts, and bone fragments that splattered against the walls and the three stunned boys.

A silence took the room.

Then Flippy broke it. "What was _that_?"

"I-I don't know." Sniffles stuttered.

"My puppy…" Splendid whimpered.

The scientist took the decapitated body from Splendid's shaking hands and held it awkwardly. "I really need to run some more tests…" He looked up, shaken and apologetic. "I'm sorry about this. Would you mind coming back another time?"

"No. Actually, I wouldn't mind not coming back at all." Flippy grimaced, following the trails of blood with his eyes.

"That would be fine too." Sniffles agreed.

"My puppy…"

"Oh, get over it, Super Strength," Flippy said, trying to be cool headed, but just earning two looks of disbelief from his companions. "Let's go."

"Yeah…"

Flippy led the way through the cluttered—now bloody, as well—tables to the heavily locked door.

"Come again," Sniffles offered, having put down the dog's dead carcass and unlocked all the locks. "Actually, don't. Please."

"I'm not arguing," Flippy mumbled, reluctantly patting the hero's back as he followed, sobbing about his dead puppy.

As soon as the door closed, he smacked the back of his head so hard, Splendid fumbled forward. "Ow! What was that!" he complained.

"Nice going, idiot. Thanks to your stupid super strength, we have to go back out into the heat."

"That wasn't my fault!" he argued.

Flippy thought about it. "No, it's that crazy bastard Sniffles' fault. Well, at least you gave him incentive to not release his abominations of an invention to the public. That would be a disaster. Come on," he smacked Splendid's back once more. "Let's get the hell out of here before some other crazy shit happens and you fuck it up even more."

"Okay!" Splendid smiled widely, the incident having already been forgotten. "Let's go to the pet store next! I want to pet more puppies!"

"Not a fucking chance in hell. I pick the next spot. You have the luck of death row convict and the attention span of a sack of hammers."

Splendid shrugged, not really disagreeing, and not really understanding it to be an insult.


	4. Seductive Scents

**A/N: I put a little something in here for the fangirls. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ DAMN IT. By the words of South Italy.**

**I don't own anything, damn it.**

* * *

They headed back outside. After leaving the shade and coolness of the laboratory, Splendid began to regret his serious mistake. The sun was burning. It felt like it was eating his skin. He lifted a gloved hand above his eyes to shield the worst of the rays. It was definitely worse than it had been before they entered. He wondered how well Flippy was taking it.

After about a half hour of dragging their feet across the cooking concrete, it was clear Flippy wasn't taking it very well. As they trudged down sidewalk after sidewalk, Flippy began to get more and more irritated. The heat of his anger rivaled the sun above them. He was very angry at Splendid for fucking things up yet again.

And to make it worse, the heat was making them thirsty. Very thirsty.

Splendid smacked his dry mouth, yearning for water, Snapple, anything that would quench the shriveling walls of his mouth. He licked his lips, looking at Flippy, who didn't seem any better off than he. He constantly saw the annoyed teen licking his chapped lips. The look in the boy's eyes was startling, like he was going to murder the next person he saw walking along the sidewalk with a bottle of water in hand. And he might as well be planning that, too. Splendid gulped. He couldn't have that happen, not under the hero's watch. He decided to lighten the mood to prevent inevitable assault.

"You know," Splendid started. He saw Flippy wince at the sudden shot at conversation. "We're sweating so freaking much that we could towel off our own sweat and drink it!"

Whenever Splendid was around, Flippy was always expecting something stupid to come out of his mouth. And there it was, after minutes of blessed silence. He almost strangled the idiot for speaking up.

Instead, he said, "Hey, Splendid. Want to hear a joke?"

The boy beamed at Flippy's returned enthusiasm. "Hells yeah! I love jokes!" He floated happily, playfully latching onto his rolled-up sleeve.

"Okay. What did the five fingers say to the face?"

"I know this one!" Splendid remarked. "Slap-"

After a while, the handmark on his cheek was beginning to sunburn badly, and they both agreed that it would be the best to swallow their pride (instead of their own sweat) and just ask for help from someone else. Splendid rubs his cheek regretfully as they make their way to the diner.

It's about good time that they pay a visit to Flippy's uncle.

They enter the diner quickly, eager to exit the burning heat. The cool air greets them like a cool summer breeze, exactly the kind that have been missing the whole day. Where were those damn summer breezes when you needed them?

"Your uncle works here?" Splendid wondered, looking around the restaurant while sighing from the cool relief the air conditioner brought them.

"We established this already." Flippy snapped, before groaning at his friend's blank expression. "He's my uncle's _brother_. End of story."

The hero raised an eyebrow. "Uncle's brother? Wouldn't that make him your uncle still?"

"Damn it, don't question me! We're regrettably related, and that's that! End of story!"

"But-"

"End. Of. Story. Now sit down and shut up while I get us some food!" Before Splendid could say another word, his friend stormed off in search of his relative in the back room. He ended up sliding into a booth that's mostly clean.

He waited for a while, tapping his foot and listening to Top 40 playing softly above him. Songs passed and he finished looking at every single framed photograph on the walls around him (shots of old 'fifties cars and girls in one piece swimsuits on a segregated beach-what was so good about that decade anyway?), and he was still waiting for Flippy. He slumped back into the musky, ripped cushions. Patience was never really his forte, but he could bear waiting if it was for his best friend.

Where was he? Splendid sort of wanted to meet this so-called relative of Flippy's. He'd never met any of Flippy's family.

Then, he heard: "Hey there, tiger. I don't see you come around often."

Splendid looks up to see a familiar face. A strange man towered over him, smelling of cologne and pancakes. His hair, a deep hue of orange, was tucked behind a blue bandanna, framing a firm, smiling face. This good-looking man held a pen and pad, waiting to take his order. His lips curved up in a sexy smirk. Not that he thought it was sexy. Splendid frowned, cheeks flushing and eyebrows knitting. What was he thinking?

"Er- I-" he sputtered, unable to string together a complete thought.

The man's smile widened at the sight of the squirming boy before him. It was so cute when kids got all flustered like that! It reminded him of his son.

"Do you need more time? We can wait until you're ready.." The waiter said.

"Uh." was all he could muster, heart skipping from the implied meaning of the simple question. Inside, he chanted: _Think straight thoughts, think straight thoughts, think straight thoughts._

The man smiled again, a half lidded smirk, taking the liberty to enter the booth without asking. The cushions rustled under him, fabric straining from the constant weight. "I can help you choose, Mr. Splendid."

The boy almost gasped at that. "You know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name. You protect our town; someone'd have to be living under a rock to not know your name and face."

"O-oh yeah? I didn't know." he chuckled weakly, refusing to meet his eyes.

The man brought out the menu, grin never leaving his face as he went through the selections with a barely-concentrating Splendid. After a few minutes, he recommended the lumberjack plate, because all heroes must eat a grand meal before flying off to fight crime. Splendid swallowed and agreed, not having the willpower to say no. The grinning man stood up, taking the menu under his arm and going off the prepare the meal. "We'll talk later, big guy." he winked and left.

He had left him all alone, dazed and confused, when all of a sudden, Flippy fabricated from the booth behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Let's get the hell out of here." he hissed, careful to keep his voice low.

"Huh?"

"Let's go!" he insisted, yanking his arm so hard, he thought it might rip out of the socket, and dragged him out of the diner and down the baking street. They wrinkled under the heat, ducking under the canopy of a bus stop to catch their breath. This was only a taste of what the rest of the day would be like.

Splendid still had questions. "Who-"

"A pervert you should stay away from."

"Why-"

Flippy angrily interrupted again. "Because I said so, and you didn't really like him. He's just a manipulative bastard."

"How-" He tried quicker that time, but was once again cut off, much to his chagrin.

"Cologne. Sex Panther. 'Eighty percent of the time, it works one hundred percent of the time'."

"He seduced me with cologne?"

Flippy's face twisted in disgust. "Seduced?"

"Never mind." The blue haired boy waved. They stood in silence for a while, basking in the flimsy shade. The bus was taking its sweet time making its way to that particular stop, and the silence was awkward, to say the least. Splendid was embarrassed that Flippy has seen right through his feelings for that guy, no matter how brief they might have been. As his blush diminished, he saw Flippy was bright red as a stop sign. Why was he embarrassed? He wasn't the one who was pulled in by a sexy waiter's allure. Let alone _any_ man's allure. Why should he be so red right now?

Oh. Oh! "Flippy."

Flippy turned, irritation evident on his reddened features.

"Was that your dad?"

A moment of silence ensued. Flippy had turned away as soon as the question left Splendid's mouth.

"..my uncle's brother."

A smile curved Splendid's lips, and he didn't press it any further.

The bus finally decided that moment to roll in, and any other moment wouldn't have been better to interrupt than that one. They climbed on and got ready for their next destination.


	5. A Lewd Misunderstanding

It wasn't too long before they hopped off the bus and wandered back out into the unforgiving heat.

It was afternoon, and the little kids were just getting let go from school, the bunches of children walking across the street, accompanied by cross guards holding up large stop signs.

Flippy marveled at how big the signs were. Really, the things were bigger than the crossing guard's body. It was probably because traffic in Happy Tree Town wasn't exactly the best, and crossing the street could end in a swift death by eighteen wheeler, so you have to be extremely careful.

Though, these children seemed to be skipping across without care. They didn't seem to be worried about the dangers of oncoming traffic or barreling storage trucks.

He shook his head. Don't they teach these kids anything?

"Why are we here?" Splendid asked, confused by all the little kids. He was rubbing his slapped cheek regretfully while he eyed the scene.

"I know some kids. Mostly my little cousins and stuff." He explained, searching the crowd for a certain hair color.

The super hero was still confused. "And they're gonna help us?"

"How come you only break out the common sense when you're putting my motives into question? Yours are a hell of a lot more questionable." Flippy complained. What was with this guy's logic? He'd have to have Sniffles take a brain scan of his head and see what the leprechauns are smoking up there.

Splendid shrugged and grinned, one that showed all the teeth.

"Whatever," Flippy scoffed. "Just help me look for this kid with green hair." He continued to scan the crowd crossing the street.

"Is he your brother?" he asked, curious. He didn't know Flippy had siblings. "Is that him?" He pointed a finger at some kid on the other street.

Flippy checked and shook his head. "No, it's more of a bright green. Like strobe light green. Alien green." He thought for a moment. "Candy green, actually. There's also usually some food stuck up in there, too."

Splendid raised an eyebrow and got to looking. He squinted a little, using his super vision to scan the crowd for whoever his friend was looking for. He couldn't see him…

"There!" he shouted triumphantly, startling Flippy. "That's him with the lollipop stuck to his forehead, right?"

Flippy squinted. "Yeah, that's him. How'd you—"

Splendid was off, leaving the irritated teen coughing away a cloud of dust the other had kicked up while speeding away. He waved the dust from his face, tearing up. "The fuck." He complained, rubbing his eyes.

He could see the hero a block away, talking speedily to the kid, who was looking at him like he was a crazy person. The crossing guard next to them was saying something to Splendid, who was grabbing the kid's arm.

"That retard," he mumbled, and started to make his way over there.

Splendid was trying to convince the little boy to come with him. "I'm friends with your big brother," he said cheerfully. "He's right over there! Let me take you to him!" He held the boy's hand and began to lead him over.

"I don't have a big brother." The kid said, looking up at Splendid with shifty eyes, like he just finished a sugar rush, or maybe was still buzzing on one.

The nearest adult, who happened to be a cross guard, looked at the situation, concerned. "Excuse me, sir, is this your kid? If it's not, you have to let him go."

"But my friend is over there," Splendid tried to explain.

"Sir, let the boy go, please." The guard said, beginning to grip the sign as if he might use it as a weapon.

"But—" He looked at the guard, then at the kid. "Hey, vouch for me here."

"Could you let go? I have to go home now." Said the kid, looking a little anxious now that the older teen was proving to be persistent.

Splendid had a great idea. "Oh, wait." He pulled the sticky lollipop off of the kid's head and dangled it in front of him. "If you come with me, I'll give you candy!" he smiled.

The kid's eyes sparkled at the sight of the confection, and quickly said, "Okay."

"Hey!" The cross guard shouted into his cupped hands. "We have a 2319! WE HAVE A 2319!"

All the other cross guards heard and the street went into panic. Some ushered the confused lids back into the school, others ran to where the scene was unfolding, with them, a frantic looking Flippy trying to push past them all, shouting, "What the hell did you do this time?"

Splendid was still grabbing onto the kid, confused, when about ten overly muscular crossing guards tackled him to the ground.

Another extra one removed the kid from his grasp. The boy seemed to be oblivious to it all, enjoying his lollipop as Flippy finally made it to the scene, panting "He's not a pedophile! He's just extremely retarded. Hey. Someone listen to me, damn it."

He guessed someone had phoned the police, because cars were rolling down the perimeter of the elementary school and a cop was handcuffing Splendid's hand behind his back.

"Come on! Is this really necessary?" he whined, struggling against the handcuffs. He could totally break though them if he wanted to, with his super strength and whatnot, but he was a law abiding citizen and wanted to cooperate with the police, no matter how wrong they might be. He gave Flippy a look as they shoved him into one of the police cars.

Flippy stared onto the scene with a slight amusement.

The kid sucking the lollipop looked up. "Oh hey, Flippy." His words were muffled by the candy pop on his mouth, and he was drooling a bit.

"What's up, Nutty." He said, fist bumping the kid. "Hot, huh?"

"Yeah, recess was brutal today. Some kid got pushed off the jungle gym."

"Sucks. Hey, do you have any water?" Flippy asked offhandedly.

"Yeah." Nutty rummaged through his Transformers backpack until he found a half filled plastic bottle of water. He handed it to Flippy. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He popped the cap and took a large swig, sighing in relief as the cool water touched every corner of his mouth. "I have to go bail this idiot out of jail."

"Have fun with that." Nutty said, crossing the street to his house now that the police cars had ceased blocking the street.

Flippy took another drink from the bottle and wiped his mouth. "Damn it."


	6. It Isn't Funny

Splendid sat miserably in a dirty jail cell, miserably hand cuffed to the rickety bench he sat on. Across from him was another convict, and from the way he eyed Splendid from the waist down hungrily, he assumed the guy was a _real_ pedophile.

"Come here often?" The convict drooled, eying a very personal spot in the hero's pants.

"Not really," the teen admitted, uncomfortable.

"You should." he said with a scratchy voice. "We have lots of fun around here."

Splendid shifted in the seat. "I…I'm sure."

He tried to sit in silence after that, ignoring the convict's dirty attempts at conversation until, thankfully, the other man was transferred somewhere else.

The teen couldn't understand what he'd done wrong back there at the school. He was only trying to direct the little boy to his brother—cousin? Friend? Who knows?—and for some reason, he's here because of it.

He stared up out of the only window in the cell, thinking of Flippy. When was his friend going to come and bail him out? He sure felt out of place in this building for law breakers. He never broke the law. Never. He was a hero! He couldn't do that!

Splendid wonders if being in jail makes him a villain.

* * *

Flippy stomps up the steps into the police station. Looking directly into the receptionist's eyes, he slams his hands on the desk and demands, "Did you see a guy come in here handcuffed just now? Tall, blue hair, stupid face?" He described, looking very serious.

"Um, I'm not sure," The girl said.

He would have to give it to her straight. "He was taken in for being a pedophile."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yes! I remember him. He was a good looking one," she blushed slightly, then put her serious face back on. "You can never at them and tell straight away these days. Shows you can't judge a book by its cover." She ripped some kind of ticket from a roll of paper and gave it to him. "He's in the questioning room right now. He's making his one call before the chief asks him a few questions and sends him to the holding jail."

She pointed him to the room down the hall, and he made his way there, opening the door cautiously.

There was Splendid, holding a pay phone to his ear and wearing a look of desperation until he caught sight of Flippy. A wide smile spread immediately upon sight of the other teen and he dropped the phone excitedly. "Flippy!"

His eyes widened as the boy pulled him into a tight hug, pressing against him _much_ too close for comfort. He reddened—from the heat, not embarrassment, damn it—and pushed the boy's waist as hard as could in an effort to get him the hell off. He shouted at him, flushing wildly. "Let go, damn it! What the hell do you think you're here for!"

"Sorry!" Splendid released him, not to the other's disappointment. "I was just so worried because I was calling you and you weren't picking up!"

Flippy smacked his head. "My house phone? My house burned _down_, you idiot."

Splendid's face went slack at the memory and he looked up. "Oh yeah, huh?"

"Let's just get out of here." He said.

"Hold it." said a smooth voice on the other side of the room. The boys turned to face Officer Lumpy, a giant of a man who sat laxly leaned back in his chair, feet crossed and perched on the table. He gazed at them with half lidded eyes, surveying the situation before him.

Flippy glared back. Lumpy was a cop now? That's bad. The man is a psycho. He shouldn't have any job. If anything, he's the one who should be put in jail.

"Sit down." Lumpy said calmly, waving lazily to the other chairs pushed from the table.

Splendid shared a looked with Flippy. It would be better to do what he says.

They sat, staring silently at the man in front of them. The silence continued. The lamp was unmoving, adding to the sense of stillness in the room.

"So." The officer started, getting the attention of the two younger boys. "I hear one of you is a pedophile."

"I bet that's what you hear," said Flippy, cutting off the other boy's protests. "But it's not true."

"Well, I hear a lot of things. Flippy, I hear you're getting around quite a bit. Both of you. Causing trouble. Stirring things up. Not that it's a bad thing," he admitted, tilting his head. "You're teenagers. Teenagers tend to mix things up a bit. But this. Is unacceptable." His beady eyes shifted to Splendid, sending a cold shiver down his spine.

Ever since things went to shit in Happy Tree Town, Lumpy seemed to be the sole source of Flippy's chaos. He made Flaky move far away, even though she ended up coming back. He had caused Flippy to be drafted to the very war that drove him into madness for those six long months. It still comes back if certain things aggravate him enough. And now he's trying to take control of Splendid, his best and only friend.

Which is why it's so sickening that he's grilling Splendid for something he didn't do when Officer fucking Lumpy was the real criminal.

Flippy grit his teeth, grinding down the curses that would only land both of them in prison.

The fact Splendid, who was totally oblivious to everything behind the curtain, was appealing to this bastard, was enough to make him sick.

"Officer," Splendid says apologetically, eyes gleaming brightly like he was going to cry. Or like he was using his puppy face on the law, which was also likely. "I wasn't gonna do anything bad to the kid. Honest."

"I believe you." The officer said. "You're a good kid, Splendid. Always follow the law and treat people right. I don't see what you did wrong here, to be honest." Pretty irresponsible for an officer. But Lumpy wasn't the sanest person, in fact, far from it.

Splendid nodded enthusiastically at his words.

Lumpy's next words were thick, and laid on like honey. "I don't want to see you in this building again, hear me?"

The hero beamed. "Thanks a lot, Officer Lumpy! I won't forget this, okay?" Flippy's stomach did back flips.

"Okay. Now get out of here before I put the beat down on both of you." The officer laughed, standing up and slapping the boy's back as Splendid flew out of the room in the ecstasy of being liberated.

Flippy stood up, eyeing the man before him in caution. Now they were alone. He stood there, stilled by the undeniable fear making his shoulders tremble. There was no doubt a price for Splendid's freedom.

Just as he'd predicted, Lumpy reached over and squeezed his shoulder with a painful grip. Fingernails, longer than they should be, dug past his shirt and into his soft skin. He grit his teeth.

"Now, listen here, Phillip." The sound of his first name made him shudder.

Lumpy leaned into his ear so closely, the boy could feel his hot breath in his ear canal. His eyes narrowed at the unpleasant invasion of space.

"You are a bad influence on our town's little hero. You've already brought him in once, but I'm not going to let that happen again." His grip tightened, finger nails digging into his shoulder painfully. "You stay away from him. My daughter too, got that?"

Flippy stared in his eyes challengingly for a long moment, but replied, "Yes, sir."

The man let him go, rubbing the spot where he had just been clawing at and smiled coldly. "Good. Now get out of this place before I lock you in one of those cells for being a punk."

He grimaced and left the room a little angrier than he had been when he came.

Outside, Splendid was sitting on a metal rail, swinging his feet as he patiently waited for his friend to come out. As soon as he spotted the messy mop of green hair, he jumped up smiling and flew to the spot excitedly. He grabbed Flippy's shoulders playfully and wrapped his legs around his waist, making him give Splendid an unwilling piggy back ride.

"Guess what?" he said cheerfully, like he wasn't just taken into the police station for alleged crime. "I had an idea, and it's awesome! For the next place, since it's still pretty fucking hot, we can go to—"

Flippy pushed his hand off his shoulder irritably. "Get off me." He growled.

"Well, jeez, okay." He shrugged, hovering around him. "Anyways, I was thinking we could go to the pool next to cool off! I mean, why didn't we think that before? Cool water, cheap snacks and babes! Well, the snacks are cheap, not the babes."

"Go dick around by yourself, retard." He spat, stomping off by himself.

Splendid noticed the anger in his voice and followed, worried. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Just stay away from me, got it?" he snapped, facing the surprised boy. "I'm not hanging around you anymore, so just quit it and leave me alone."

"But Flippy—"

"Are you really that retarded? Go away." Then he walked away again, leaving Splendid behind and confused as to why he was mad.


	7. I'm Not Going To Thank You

_A/N: I took it a little too far this time. Lol. So Splendid beats the crap out of anyone who would dare touch his Flippy. Pretty much._

* * *

He would have marched right back to Flakey's house to take up on her offer to come back when she made more things to eat, but he remembered that the bastard chief of police made him promise not to go near his daughter.

Unfortunately, he couldn't even go to his own house, which was now being fawned over by the fire department. It was a disaster area of charred wood and smoke. The fire fighters were trying to find the cause of the accident, but to no avail. Little did they know, it was the super hero who did it himself.

Flippy clicked his tongue. Idiot still owed him for that. He guessed he would just go back to the army base and crash there while he arranged a new place to sleep.

Dragging his feet across the hot pavement, he could feel the heat starting to lift. The sun was barely beginning its daily descent, and he could feel the difference in the air, though his forehead was still sticky with sweat.

He cursed himself for leaving his water bottle at the police station. He was thirsty again, walking around in this damn heat.

Footsteps scratched the concrete behind him, trying to be quiet, but really just being pathetic. Flippy had no patience for this. "Come any closer and I'll fucking murder you."

The footsteps stopped in their tracks, and Flippy turned to face his stalkers. Two lightly dressed boys were snickering to themselves on the sidewalk before him, green hair tossled and exposed skin slick with sweat.

"Hey, Flippy." One said.

"Sorry about that. We didn't know it was you, though your puke green hair should've been at least some indication." The other laughed.

"Fuck off. I'm tired." Flippy snapped, turning again and ignoring the two as he continued his walk to the base.

They persisted, catching up with him. "Oh, take a joke, Flippy. We're just kidding about your stupid hair."

"Says the losers who stole my color." He retorted.

"Oh, please." One of them scoffed. Lifty? Shifty? He couldn't tell which is which because neither of them was wearing the hat. "Our color is an awesome dark shade, while yours is like some gay neon light flashing on and off. It's like you're practically screaming 'come and ass rape me!'"

"Splendid heard the call loud enough." The other said.

They snickered, an annoying sound that pissed him off and made him want to just off them there and then.

"Why don't you go and fuck each other like nice twins? Make an honest porno of it instead of jumping people you see on the street?" Flippy quipped.

"Well, looks who's on their week." Said Shifty. He was starting to tell which is which by the way they talked. The more aggressive one is always Shifty.

They circled around him in an unpleasant way that was a world different than the way Splendid did it. They seemed like vultures, waiting for him to perish in the heat, while his blue haired idiot of a friend was more like a puppy running around his feet. Annoying enough to yell at, but not enough to actually feel like kicking.

He glared at the two, who smirked in his face.

"What do you even want?" he growled, eyebrows tilting dangerously downwards. His eyes were beginning to turn yellow…these two were the only ones who could get him like this. That was probably what they wanted.

"We just want to play around with you." Said Lifty.

"It's fun." Shifty grinned. "If we were you and you were us, you would be doing the same thing too."

"Well, I'm not a douche bag." He growled, curling his hand up into a fist.

The twins shared a look and closed in on him.

* * *

Splendid was bummed that Flippy was mad at him, but how could he be surprised? He did get arrested after all, and he probably doesn't want to hang around someone who makes trouble.

He knit his eyebrows. And he spent so much time trying to prove that he could be a good friend, too. He made him cookies—well, that hadn't really turned out well. He found him a place to get away from the heat—which hadn't turned out well, either. He was going to get his little brother for him—actually, that hadn't turned out well at all. Didn't anything he do turn out well?

He sighed, realizing the entire day _did not turn out well_.

Now, he was just doing his job again. Patrolling the town after dark was a thing he did to serve the townspeople. Make sure there was no crime and all that. It got pretty boring, and pretty dark after a while, but he endured it to ensure the safety of the Happy Tree Folks.

He switched to night vision after a time, and scanned the streets for any danger.

No danger there. No danger there. Hold on—no danger there, either.

In his boredom, Splendid's thoughts took a turn for the Flippy. What could he do to make it up to him? Certainly, he could prove that he was a good friend.

Flippy punched the twin hard in the nose, feeling a crunch under his knuckles and hear his body hit the concrete with a dull thud. He thinks it was Shifty he punched for being a stupid loudmouth, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't really care, either.

"You-!" The other twin shouted and attacked in a rage of flying fists.

Flippy ducked under the swinging storm, hitting the ground and grabbing Lifty's foot tightly and pulling hard. The teen fell hard on his face, and going by the sick crack he heard, the boy would be missing some teeth when he stood up.

Shifty was up again, this time angry, wiping the blood from his bruising nose and spitting on the ground. "You're going to get it, you fucking wad." He swung his leg in the direction of Flippy's face, but he rolled over and dodged before it could connect.

He stood up, stumbling over Lifty's fallen body and briefly wondered if he was unconscious. He grabbed the teen by the back of his shirt and flung him at his twin, seeing his shocked face before he caught the boy and fell in a heap of beat up teenager.

Flippy turned and ran as fast as he could. Behind him, he heard, "Get that asshole! Get up!" and rapid footsteps as they followed in pursuit.

His boots smacked the ground as he tried to get faster, but he was so tired and thirsty, that there was a considerable dent in his speed.

And the twins were known for their speed. They wouldn't be getting away with so many robberies and hold ups if they weren't. He could hear them gaining on him, coming close behind.

He looked over his shoulder for a quick surveillance of the proximity of the twins. He was right, they were close. But looking behind him and not in front, he missed the one panel of the sidewalk that folded up on top of the one before it, and his foot caught, sending him sprawling forward, only barely able to keep his footing.

Then the hounds of hell descended on him.

One twin grabbed him and kept him still, or tried to as Flippy fought, kicking and trying to wrench out of the boy's grip. But he was stronger than he looked, and twisted his arms painfully behind his back. He gave another fierce tug at the hold, but it was no use. He had him in a grip of steel.

Shifty was only amused by Flippy's sudden show of weakness. "Oh? No more fight in you? No more fighting?" he snickered, panting from the running.

He waited a moment for the other's smart ass response, but it didn't come, so he raised his blood smeared fist up to punch.

* * *

Splendid was still in the air, floating high above the town looking out for activity. Actually, looking for activity and thinking regretfully about the day's events.

He sighed for the millionth time that night when his super hearing caught a sick crunch. He sat up straight, raising an eyebrow. What was that?

Another crunch. That was sick sounding, he noted, looking for the part of town it could have come from. It sounded like it was from the park, so he swooped down there and dropped onto the sidewalk to investigate.

"Hello?" he called into the darkness. "Anyone hurt? Dying?" No answer. He kept walking along the sidewalk, looking for signs of trouble. "Hello?"

Then his foot slipped on something wet. He looked down, moving his shoe out of the way. Blood.

His eyes went wide and he moved faster, feet lifting from the ground to gain speed. "Hello! Anyone! Are you okay? Just answer me!" Still no answer, and he flew up high again to get a good view of the park.

He could just barely see a few figures moving on the other side.

One swung back a fist and brought it across the other's face. Blood spattered on the floor. He narrowed his eyes and sped to the scene, slicing the air as he went by.

As he arrived, he saw a familiar green mop of hair, tossled and messy as always. The bloodied mouth that spat blood was one that was always cursing him out about how stupid he is. And the eyes that glared at the attacker were the ones that made his heart race whenever he looked straight into them.

Flippy? Adrenaline pumped through his veins in a protective instinct as he zoomed there to put the beat down on the mother fucker who would dare touch his best friend.

* * *

All Flippy saw at first was a flash, a blur in the night that sped past his vision so fast, he almost thought it was the pain tricking his eyes. Then he felt the pressure on his aching arms release. Then he heard two thumps on the ground around him. He realized he was on the ground.

His face hurts a lot. Flippy was bloodied and confused, and was scrambling to arrange his thoughts, not realizing it only made him more puzzled in the process.

"No! Fucking don't! Stay away from me!" he heard, then another thump. It sounded like Shifty. What an asshole, begging for forgiveness. He gets what he comes for. Then he seems to grasp that it wasn't Flippy who put the kid in his place.

He was on the ground. Shifty was on the ground. What was going on?

The blood was rushing back to his head, confusing his thoughts even more. There was a figure standing above him. Looks familiar.

Splendid picked Flippy up off the ground. He looked terrible, bloody and bruised in every way. "Hey, buddy." He whispered. "You okay?"

He thankfully got a grunt in response, signaling he wasn't dead. The others, however, hadn't been so lucky.

He was out cold. Those bastards had knocked him out with all the beatings they'd given him. Splendid lifted off his feet and took Flippy home, stopping in his tracks when he remembered.

"Oh, right." Then he went in the other direction, to the hospital.

* * *

"I'm fine, dumbass." Flippy had said when he woke up, fully recovered.

That was how it worked in Happy Tree Town. No matter happened—if you died, or were maimed or injured horribly—you woke up the next day good as new. If you think about, the hospitals are kind of pointless, but most people take their unfortunately injured or dead here to sleep until the next morning so they didn't get blood in their houses.

Splendid smiled at the retort. A dirty mouthed Flippy is a happy Flippy. "Yeah, I know, but you should rest a little more, I think your ribs are still cracked."

Flippy snorted. "They seems fine to me. Whereas your ugly face is going to take a century of healing before it gets any better. You might have to turn into a vampire to fix that, actually."

"Maybe I am a vampire." He teased, baring his teeth.

"Maybe I'm going to put five fingers to your face again. What about that?" he quipped. "And you have to let me stay at your place because you burned mine to the fucking ground."

"Aw," he groaned. "Are you never going to let that go? If you want, I can make you apology cookies."

If that last comment was a tangible thing, Flippy would have ripped it up into a million tiny pieces, never to be repaired. "Go fuck yourself."

Splendid snickered. He decided he liked Flippy a lot. He wanted to protect him in any way he could. There was no way anyone would be able to beat up Flippy under his watch! He wasn't careful this time, but next time, Flippy will be safe and sound as Splendid beats the shits out of his attacker.

He won't like it, of course, but by all means, Splendid will try his best to look out for his feisty, dirty mouthed, irritable Flippy.

The green haired teen complained some more as the hero poked at his healing rib cage.

Outside the room, Lumpy stood, eyes burrowing into his clipboard as he eavesdropped on their conversation. Not too long ago, he'd resigned from his policeman job to work as a doctor. As soon as he'd heard that young Phillip was hurt, he'd rushed to the scene, stats in hand, ready to help his long-time patient. But then, he finds out that the boy broke his promise to him. An insane rage bubbled deep in his chest. He would punish the boy. The grimace twisting his face vanished as a nurse called him to come to the ER immediately.

He turned heel. clipboard in hand, walking down the hallway to treat the dying patient.

Doctor Lars would find time to teach Phillip Lassitor a lesson.

* * *

_A/N: There might be a sequel- *beatboxing* And I might use human names.  
_


End file.
